The present invention relates to a bicycle steering set, as well as an adapter for such a bicycle steering set.
The steering set of the invention is a steering set comprising roller bearings within the steering socket of the bicycle.
Such steering sets are known, which comprise a lower roller bearing and an upper roller bearing adapted to guide in rotation a pivot tube disposed within the steering socket of a bicycle frame. These roller bearings are disposed in a respective recess delimited by a shoulder machined within the steering socket.
A steering post bearing the handlebars is secured to its upper portion of the pivot tube and serves also to block the assembly axially when the elements are mounted in the steering socket. At the opposite end of the pivot tube, a fork head is fixed in rotation on the pivot tube and serves as an axial abutment means for the assembly.
This construction is relatively rigid whilst permitting easy manipulation of the handlebars during pedaling. However, the interior of the steering socket is specially machined so as to accommodate the recesses for the roller bearings having a predetermined height and this so that the choice of roller bearing remains that of the manufacturer. It is thus impossible to replace the roller bearings by another roller bearing assembly having a different height.
On the other hand, nothing is provided to overcome the deterioration or wear of the bearing surfaces machined in the steering socket.
The object of the invention is to overcome these drawbacks by providing a steering set comprising an element permitting mounting other roller bearings than those initially provided by the manufacturer, and which moreover permits easily overcoming the wear of certain parts of the steering set.
The object of the invention is a bicycle steering set, comprising a lower roller bearing and an upper roller bearing adapted to guide in rotation a pivot tube, each roller bearing being adapted to be received in a respective annular recess provided within a steering socket forming a part of the bicycle frame, each roller bearing being associated with a respective ring resting on a support surface of this latter, and an end ring adapted to surround the pivot tube above the steering socket, characterized by the fact that at least one of the roller bearings is moreover associated with an adapter in the form of a ring adapted to be disposed between the roller bearing and the bottom of the annular recess so as to adjust the height of the recess so as to adapt the latter to roller bearings having different heights.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the adapter has on one side a first support of complementary shape to a support surface on the roller bearing, and on the other side a second support surface of a shape complementary to the bottom surface of the recess in which the adapter is adapted to be disposed;
the adapter comprises on its periphery an axial extension collar having said first support surface for the roller bearing;
the complementary shapes comprise conical surfaces;
the adapter is split;
an adapter is associated with each roller bearing.
The invention also has for its object an adapter for a bicycle steering set, characterized by the fact that it is constituted by a ring adapted to be disposed at the bottom of an annular recess within a steering socket, so as to adjust the height of the recess relative to roller bearings having different heights.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the adapter comprises on its periphery an axial extension collar having a support surface for a roller bearing;
the adapter has on one side a first support surface of a shape complementary to a support surface on the roller bearing, and on the other side a second support surface of a shape complementary to the surface of the bottom of the recess in which the adapter is adapted to be disposed;
the first and second support surfaces of the adapter are conical;
the ring forming the adapter is split.